Buildings
Buildings are important in Ikariam. Listed below are the buildings you can build on your island - and their requirements of Wood and/or other materials and the proper Research. See also Building. Academy Requires: Nothing Description: - The academy is a sublime place full of knowledge which combines the old traditions with modern technology. The wisest heads of your town await entrance! Consider that every scientist needs his own laboratory which costs money. The larger the academy the more scientists you can employ at the same time. Barracks Requires: Nothing Description: - In the barracks the boisterous youth is instructed to become keen fighters. Your soldiers know how to handle swords, spears and catapults and are also able to lead the mightiest war machines safely over the field. The troops are instructed faster when you expand your barracks. Trading Port Requires: Nothing Description: - The port is your gateway to the world. Here you can hire trade ships and ready them for long journeys. You can also receive precious goods from places far away. Larger trading ports can load ships faster. Shipyard Requires: Research Dry-Dock Description: - What would an island empire be without its fleet? At the shipyard, mighty battleships are made ready and launched for long journeys over the oceans. May the seven seas tremble before them! Larger shipyards can build the ships faster. Warehouse Requires: Research Conservation Description: - A part of your supplies is protected at the warehouse. It keeps mean pillagers, rain, birds and other pests away. The warehouse keeper is also always well informed about your resource storage. Expanding your warehouse allows you to protect more supplies and to store more. Town Wall Requires: Nothing Description: - The town wall protects your citizens against your enemies and the sun. Beware! Enemies will try to tear holes into your wall or to climb over it. Every level of your town wall gives your troops a 10% defence bonus. Tavern Requires: Research Wine Press Description: - After a day´s work there is nothing more pleasant than a cool jug of wine. That´s why your citizens love to meet at the tavern. And when the last old songs have been sung at the end of the day, they set out merrily and cheerfully for home. Every expansion of your tavern allows you to serve more wine. Museum Requires: Research Cultural Exchange Description: - At the museum your citizens are able to see how other nations try to copy our excellent culture. In order to host larger exhibitions you should upgrade your museum. Every expansion of your museum allows you to show a further culture good. Palace Requires: Research Expansion Description: - The palace is an excellent place to lead your empire into the future! It also provides a gorgeous view onto the sea. Every expansion of your capital´s palace allows you to set up a further colony. Embassy Requires: Research Foreign Cultures Description: - The embassy is a busy place: Diplomats from all over the world negotiate contracts here, forge treaties and found alliances. In order to get a larger alliance you need to upgrade your embassy. Every level of your embassy increases your diplomacy points. From level 3 on, you are able to found an alliance. Trading Post Requires: Research Wealth Description: - Merchants and traders do their business at the trading post. There is always a deal to make or a bargain to hunt. Merchants from far away rather to head for big and well known trading posts! Range and capacity of your trading post are increased with every second expansion. Hideout Requires: Research Espionage Description: - After you have researched espionage, you gain the ability to construct a hideout. The hideout allows you to hire spies. Spies can be sent on missions, and they can discover information such as the amount of gold a city has or what is in its warehouse. A higher hideout level gives you a greater chance of a successful mission. Workshop Requires: Invention Description: - The most skilled men of our town serve at the workshop. They improve our troops´ and warships´ equipment with the latest inventions. May they become even better and stronger! Every stage of improvement allows you to get more upgrades for troops and ships. Governor´s Residence Requires: Not to be in Capital. Description: - A governor in your colony guarantees that all the daily administrative tasks are done properly. He or she also lowers the level of corruption in your colony. The governor´s residence can also be upgraded to a palace if you ever want to move your capital. All Palaces on islands other than the capital will be converted to Governor's Residence. Alchemist Requires: ?????? Description: - ?????? ?????? Architect Requires: ?????? Description: - ?????? ?????? Carpentering Requires: ?????? Description: - ?????? ?????? Fireworker Requires: ?????? Description: - ?????? ?????? Forester Requires: ?????? Description: - ?????? ?????? Glassblowing Requires: ?????? Description: - ?????? ?????? Optician Requires: ?????? Description: - ?????? ?????? Stonemason Requires: ?????? Description: - ?????? ?????? Vineyard Building Requires: ?????? Description: - ?????? ?????? Winegrower Requires: ?????? Description: - ?????? ?????? Category:Buildings